High Kick Dragons
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Jakkin and Torden compete in a Martial Arts Tournament to prove each other as the strongest dragon.
1. Chapter 1: The China Tournament

**DRAGON HEROES**

Whoa! It's been ages since I've uploaded anything. The series must continue, and we get something martial arts this time. Let's enjoy what the next story will bring!

* * *

 **High Kick Dragons**

 **Chapter 1 – The China Tournament**

Another day has passed for Cynder and her friends as they stayed in Romania. Since their visit at Dracula's Castle at Transylvania, they did some exploring and sightseeing. Presently, they made their last stop at another town, and dusk almost settled.

"Romania sure has a lot of beautiful locations, don't you agree, guys?" asked Percival.

"Yes, but now we get ourselves ready to find another place to place to rest," said Draco the Charizard. "It's nearly dark, and I'm so hungry I could eat my own flames."

"Just be patient, Draco," said Cynder. "We should find a hotel somewhere around here soon enough."

Sure enough, the dragons have found a hotel in no time, where after a delicious dinner of some pizza, they decided to engage in some leisure activities. Lily and Torden played a game of indoor tennis, while Jakkin practiced his martial arts skills with a punching bag. Percival went to the chapel to pay his respects, and Draco was in the lobby accompanied by Darky as he chatted away on the Camera Caller with Tails. Only Cynder did nothing in particular as she stood on her own, watching Draco and Darky from afar.

"Sounds like you and your friends are having a good time, Draco!" exclaimed Tails. "It has been ages since Blaze and I ever went out to see the world!"

"It's only a matter of time until we move on to finding the next Elemental Brooch," replied Draco. "Speaking of which, what have you and Blaze found about the Hearthstone Talisman?"

"Um, nothing just yet," said Tails. "Oh, and Draco, since you guys are going to leave Romania soon, Blaze has reminded me of something she wanted me to tell you and Cynder, and I think you guys might find it very interesting."

Darky curiously raised up to face the screen, trying to absorb the conversation. Already, Draco was intrigued by what Tails is about to say. "What is it?" he asked.

"Blaze wants you and your group to head to China," replied Tails. "There's a fighting tournament going on in the next day, so it would be a perfect opportunity for you to hone your skills!"

"Fighting tournament?" Draco and Darky exclaimed in unison.

"Yes," smiled Tails. "You would also get the chance to battle with a very mysterious fighter if you do participate."

"Who's that?" asked Draco.

"All I can say is that the fighter is known as the Mystic Flame," replied Tails as he looked to his shoulder. "So called for his potent fire powers, not to mention he moves like a ninja!"

"Boy, he sure sounds very tough," commented Draco.

"You'll know him when you see him," said Tails. "Just be sure to tell your friends about the tournament, and Blaze and I can only hope you will be there."

"We will do our best, Tails," smiled Draco.

Tails smiled back. "Okay then, have a good night!"

"See you soon!"

After Draco ended the call, Cynder approached him and Darky. "So, Tails and Blaze wants us to go to China to participate in a fighting tournament," she said. "That sounds like an idea, I must say."

"Cynder!" exclaimed Draco. "How did you hear everything we were talking about?"

"My sense of hearing is very acute, you know," replied Cynder. "Anyway, we better go find the others so we can get our sleep."

* * *

Next morning, Cynder and her friends gathered so they can make their journey to China. When they found a remote location outside the town, Cynder set up the Transporter Device and set the coordinates to their next destination before pushing the large red button to begin transportation. The machine whirred and flashed, then in the blink of an eye, it vanished with them inside.

China's Beijing was bustling with activity for so many people were excited for the great fighting tournament that was taking place on this very day. All kinds of fighters booked in so they can get a chance to battle with others, which included martial artists, boxers, and many more.

As Cynder and her group made their way across the crowd, they looked around for the bookings. To their dismay when they found the registration booth, however, only two vacancies were left.

"I'm very sorry," said the clerk. "We had so many competitors participating that we're almost completely booked, so please decide carefully who will fill the last positions."

Cynder turned to her friends. "You heard the guy," she said. "So who will it be?"

Draco and Percival looked around with uncertainty. Neither of them were really the combative types.

"I'm just going to get a ticket to enjoy the show," said Lily. "I like to watch the fun."

"Me too," said Draco.

"Me three," said Percival.

"I'm going to compete," said Jakkin. "As y'all know now, I'm the toughest member of the group, and I'm up for putting my kung fu skills to the test."

"Wait a minute, Jakkin," said Torden. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm also a fighter myself? I excel greatly in taekwondo, you know."

"Really?" asked Jakkin doubtfully. "You don't look so hardy to me."

"I most certainly am!" exclaimed Torden. "And I'm also the fastest, so I can deliver blows in a flash!"

"I suppose you can participate in the competition," said Jakkin. "Just don't get cocky, speed isn't everything."

"I'll show you what this blue dragon can do, Jakkin!" declared Torden. "I can beat you with my paws tied behind my back!"

"Oh, for goodness sake," groaned Cynder as she planted her paw on her face. "Can't these two brag about their fighting skills without escalating into an altercation?"

"They're like peas in a pod, if you ask me," said Percival.

"You're so on, buddy!" said Jakkin as he straightened his hat. "Let's see you top me when we have a round against each other!"

"Ha!" laughed Torden, smiling very smugly. "I fight to win, and don't you forget it!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like Jakkin and Torden have a serious rivalry! Who do you think is going to win the tournament? We'll find out soon enough!


	2. Chapter 2: Preliminary Round

**Chapter 2 – Preliminary Round**

In no time, Jakkin and Torden have registered to participate in the Chinese Martial Arts Tournament. Both were led to a large room where they see thirty more competitors. Some of them chatted and joked about what the tournament is going to be like, and others were punching and kicking away at the punching bags provided for warming up.

After a short while of waiting, an attendant entered the room. "Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?" he asked. The fighters turned to face him in response. "Thank you all for coming to the big annual Martial Arts Tournament, where we hope you will demonstrate your fighting abilities. Now, here's how the tournament works: all thirty-two of you will be matched up against each other in small rounds, and the sixteen victors will advance to the main event. With each round, the number of competitors will narrow down until the final round when only two remain, and whoever wins will be named Champion and rewarded with prize money and the official China Martial Arts Tournament belt as memorabilia for his or her efforts."

The fighters nodded understandingly, and felt such great determination to win and become the Champion.

"Before we begin the preliminary round, are there any questions?" asked the attendant. "Please raise your hand if you have one." But no one did. "Good, so let's get started."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the waiting room, Cynder, Draco, Darky, Percival, and Lily are having brunch after a long while of getting their tickets to watch the tournament. Cynder, Percival, and Lily enjoyed their small meals, while Draco and Darky were wolfing down large amounts of their servings.

"Goodness gracious, Draco and Darky!" exclaimed Percival. "You two are so ravenous with your food!"

Draco and Darky looked up, their mouths stuffed full of noodles. They exchanged glances at each other before slurping up the remains and gulping them down. This made Percival felt grossed out. Cynder stifled a chuckle. She was used to Draco and Darky having occasional uncouth table manners.

"Well, I get that a lot from some people," said Draco as he licked his chops. "But, hey, I'm a just guy who loves my food, and Cynder, Blaze, and Tails are already aware of that since they've been around me for so long."

"I understand," said Percival. "It's just that maybe you should slow down on your food rather than speed eating."

"Eating is a lot of fun that I can't help it," replied Darky after he uttered a faint belch. "I could help myself to six servings or more!"

"This food is yummy," said Lily. "I prefer my sweets very much, though."

"Guys, the preliminaries are about to start," said Cynder as she checked the clock. "We better start moving and see how Jakkin and Torden will do."

"It's just so hard for me to decide over whom to root for," said Draco with uncertainty. "Torden may be a strong fighter, but so is Jakkin, and he is quite a go-getter."

"Let's not worry too much about favourites," replied Percival. "I think we should just see them do their best, as long as they are having a good time."

"Yeah, though those two seem very competitive towards each other," replied Darky.

"Dim sums!" barked a vendor. "Get your dim sums, here! Nice warm, stuffed with any of your favourite fillings, from pork buns to seafood!"

Draco suddenly felt a very strong urge. Much as he tried to resist, he just couldn't pass off getting some dim sums.

"Uh-oh, someone's hungry again," teased Lily.

"Guys, I need to get some dim sums," said Draco hastily. "Just hurry to the stadium, and I'll catch up with you."

"Get me two packs of them, please, big bro?" asked Darky.

"Just get me one," said Percival. "I'd like to try some out."

* * *

Moments later, Draco hurried to the row where Cynder, Lily, Percival, and Darky were sitting. As he gave the ordered dim sums to Percival and Darky, he took his seat next to Cynder, which she had reserved for him. The crowd was roaring with excitement as the first of the elimination round started. The match was between a kickboxer and a sumo wrestler.

"When's Jakkin or Torden coming up, big sis?" asked Darky.

"Shhhhh," whispered Cynder. "They'll be on when it's announced."

Match after match, they watched each victor get qualified for the finals. At last the match between Torden and a boxer was about to start.

"Yes!" squealed Lily happily as she stood on her seat. "Torden's up! Go get him, Torden!"

"Uh, Lily…" said Cynder with disapproval. "You shouldn't do that."

"She's right, Lily," said Percival, his side being squashed by Lily's left foot. "Take your seat, everybody's staring."

Lily froze for a second, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a bunch of spectators in each row glaring at her. The pink dragoness felt so embarrassed. "Oops," she said sheepishly as she sat back down. "Sorry about that, just got a little carried away there…"

The match began, and Torden was delivering his all as he fought against his opponent. The boxer delivered several blows, but they weren't enough to knock Torden out. Torden responded back with a couple of jumping reverse hook kicks which sent his adversary reeling. As the boxer struggled to get back, Torden delivered a round kick that brought his opponent down to the ground. The boxer was knocked out.

"Torden is the winner!" declared the announcer. "He shall proceed to the finals!"

The crowd applauded. Cynder slowly clapped with a smile on her face while Draco, Darky, Percival, and especially Lily joined in the wild applause.

After a couple more matches, Jakkin was up next with a judoka. Draco looked on eagerly, trying to get a good view of the upcoming match.

"So the country dragon is about to start his fight," said Percival. "Let's see if he does win so he'll get the chance to match against Torden."

Sure enough as the match started, Jakkin made quick work out of the judoka. The judoka could not manage to lay a grasp on the Surian dragon as he was quick enough to anticipate the moves. In no time, Jakkin brought down the judoka and he was declared winner.

"I have a feeling he was going to do it," smiled Draco while the crowd applauded. Suddenly, there was a strangely familiar voice shouting nearby.

"Coming through, people!" the voice called. "Excuse me! Move please!"

In the blink of an eye, the person moved across the row where the dragons were sitting and he took the only vacant seat next to Draco. With only a brief glimpse, Draco noticed who he was as he saw an orange-fox with glasses and two tails at his side. "Tails?" he asked.

"Yep, it's me," replied Tails. "I'm glad you guys have decided to check out the tournament, I came just in time to see the match that will be coming up soon."

"What a surprise to see you here, Tails!" exclaimed Cynder. "What brings you here to China?"

"I just decided to come on my own accord," said Tails. "Felt like I could do with taking a little break from my experiments and inventions."

"Does Blaze know about all this?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, she does," replied Tails. "Besides, she knows I wanted to check out the Mystic Flame in action, whose match will be up not too long now."

Shortly after the next match, the last one was about to go underway. At one side of the ring came a muscular, reptilian humanoid which was recognised as a Machoke, and at other side arrived an oddly familiar-looking being with amber eyes, yet the rest of the face was concealed by a black mask. His outfit was completely black, including his cape which had a purple interior and even his boots.

"Is that the Mystic Flame?" asked Draco.

"That's him," said Tails. "I've been looking forward to this."

"You sure are excited about this," commented Draco.

As soon as the match started, the Mystic Flame and the Machoke started fighting. Both of them were evenly matched, but unbeknownst to the Machoke, the Mystic Flame had some tricks up his sleeve. The match progressed, and soon enough, the Mystic Flame spun around with flames surrounding his, catching the Machoke off guard. The crowd was amazed, but Cynder studied the match carefully.

 _There's something unusual yet familiar about this Mystic Flame,_ she thought. _Those flames looked a lot like pyrokinesis…_

The match soon ended, with the Mystic Flame as the victor. The Machoke was carried off, battered, bruised, and burned.

"Time for a short intermission!" called the announcer. "And soon after, we will begin the finalists and determine who will be matched with accordingly!"

While most of the crowd went to the waiting, Cynder stayed in her seat along with some of the other spectators.

"Cynder, you sure you don't want a snack or something?" asked Tails.

"No, thank you, I'm fine," said Cynder. "I'm just curious about this Mystic Flame."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Have you noticed how he used pyrokinesis?" asked Cynder. "I never knew anyone else who could master such a skill."

"Well, I guess that's why he's called the Mystic Flame," said Tails nervously.

"Tails, it can't be a coincidence that you just appeared to support someone I've just heard of recently," continued Cynder. "You seem to know this guy very much, but we don't."

"I've only heard about him since I once came to China some years ago," replied Tails. "Anyway, we'll be back when the finals start."

As Tails, Draco, Darky, Percival, and Lily made their way into the waiting room, Cynder thought deeply about match, being very sure that there's more to the Mystic Flame than what meets the eye, and she was even more certain that Tails knew something about him that he doesn't want to reveal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There must be a secret behind the Mystic Flame, especially since Tails has shown up! Anyone up for guesses who it could be? Just wait as the plot unfolds!


	3. Chapter 3: Jakkin vs Torden

**Chapter 3 – Jakkin vs. Torden**

Soon after the intermission was over, everyone who had gone to the waiting returned to the stadium, anxious for the finals to begin. A short while later, the announcer stepped onto the ring and tapped his microphone to grab everyone's attention.

"Attention, everyone!" he said. "We have sorted the sixteen competitors into eight matches for the first round! Let us see who will be facing whom!"

With that, the board shone, displaying the names of the competitors. Cynder, Draco and Lily eyed the board, and noticed that the third match has the Mystic Flame pitted against a large bear with a helmet called Gustav. The sixth has Jakkin facing a handsome yet strong-looking kremling called Kyanite, and on seventh showed Torden's name where he is to be matched against a Conkeldurr called Chuck.

"Hmmmm, looks like Jakkin and Torden will eventually fight among themselves," said Draco.

"Yeah, if both of them manage to make it to the third round," pointed out Percival.

"Keep the volume low, guys," whispered Cynder. "Let's just sit back and watch the tournament."

The first two matches went by quickly for the dragons since they were waiting for the matches where the Mystic Flame, Jakkin and Torden will be on. When the third match started, Tails crossed his fingers excitedly.

"You seem really invested on the Mystic Flame's match, aren't you?" asked Cynder.

"I'm just hoping he will win this match," said Tails.

The Mystic Flame and Gustav assumed their positions in the ring and the match began. Despite being big and intimidating, the Mystic Flame did not flinch, and he charged at Gustav delivering damaging blows in sequence. Gustav tried to catch the Mystic Flame, but the masked fighter proved to be too quick for him. The Mystic Flame grabbed Gustav by the arm and with no effort swung him round and round before finally sending him hurling across the arena. Gustav crashed on the ground outside the ring and was knocked unconscious.

"Gustav is down!" declared the announcer. "The victory goes to the Mystic Flame!"

As the audience applauded, Tails jumped up and down with joy at the result. Draco and Cynder looked on with curiosity. They never imagined he would be that supportive with someone he doesn't even know before.

Eventually after the next few matches, Jakkin's match was scheduled to start. The crowd was roaring excitedly as Jakkin and Kyanite made their way up to the ring. Jakkin was able to take down the kremling in no time as soon as the match started. Draco and Cynder were amazed at how strong the Surian dragon is. The next match was Torden against Chuck the Conkeldurr, but even the match went by quickly with Torden as the victor.

* * *

The tournament progressed with the eight fighters making their way up to the second round. Jakkin, Torden, and the Mystic Flame were nailing the competition with ease. At last, the semifinals were underway. Only four fighters were left, with the first match pitting the Mystic Flame against a very strong Tyranitar called Ty, and inevitably enough, the second match being Jakkin against Torden.

Inside the resting room, Jakkin and Torden watched as the Mystic Flame and Ty the Tyranitar made their out into the arena.

"Well, it looks like we're up next after those two," said Jakkin. "I could only wonder who is going to win."

"I couldn't care less, Jakkin," said Torden, feeling very confident with himself. "As you have seen already, I have creamed a Conkeldurr and a rhino, so I think I can beat you with no problem."

Jakkin grinned. "I wouldn't count on it, dude," he retorted. "You may have missed it, but I've managed to beat some pretty tough opponents myself."

"Oh, please!" laughed Torden. "Those guys look like mere amateurs, and I'm notches above them!"

"Your strength is commendable, I'll give you that," said Jakkin. "All I'm trying to say is that may the best dragon win."

"I plan to do so!" taunted Torden.

In a few minutes, the audience was applauding again, and coming back into the resting room was the Mystic Flame. Jakkin and Torden noticed that he had quite a bit of workout, but from the look in the eyes, they could tell that he has won.

"Heh, it seems that either one of us is going to up against that guy," chuckled Jakkin. "This should quite interesting since he managed to get this far in the tournament."

"You mean _I_ will be the one facing him once I beat you!" said Torden loftily. "I will beat him and become the Champion of this tournament!"

Jakkin smiled while keeping his cool. "We shall see about that, Torden," he responded.

"Jakkin and Torden?" called one of the attendants. "You're up now, right this way."

Torden stretched his arms, very eager to get started. "Alright, let's do this!" he shouted, and dashed out into the arena while Jakkin followed him calmly yet confidently. Unbeknownst to them, the Mystic Flame watched them silently, deep in thought about the final match with either of the two.

* * *

The crowd went wild as Jakkin and Torden made their way up to the ring. Cynder, Draco, and Percival were very anxious about the match while Lily was cheering loudly for Torden.

"Come on, Torden!" she cheered. "Give it all you got!"

"Lily, calm down!" groaned Cynder. "I know Torden's your friend, but we should be supportive of Jakkin too."

Lily took her seat feeling very embarrassed after she noticed the spectators glaring at her yet again. "Sorry again," she chuckled quietly. "I get carried away when it comes to rooting for Torden."

Cynder focused on the tournament, but heard what Lily said. "Well, try to keep it under control," she whispered with seriousness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are the second match of the semifinals!" the announcer shouted with enthusiasm. "Jakkin and Torden have managed to reach this far, but only one can be the winner! Let's hear it for them!"

With the crowd cheered even louder. Jakkin and Torden assumed their positions, both feeling that boost of confidence and determination to become the winner of the match. At the same time, they both glared at each other as they were willing to prove their strength to each other.

As soon as the match began, Jakkin and Torden lunged at each other, delivering blow after blow as the fought around the ring. The intensity of the match was unlike anything anyone has seen before. Many of the spectators had their jaws dropped in astonishment while Cynder and her friends watched the fight with interest.

"Boy, oh, boy, these two seem evenly matched," commented Tails.

"Yeah, no doubt about that," replied Draco.

"Only one of them will have the chance to fight with the Mystic Flame," said Tails. "I can hardly wait to see who it will be."

"What makes you wonder about that?" asked Draco.

"Well, the Mystic Flame wanted to test their skills," replied Tails.

"Testing their skills? How could this be possible?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," smiled Tails.

The match raged on, and it lasted longer than the other ones before it. Soon, Jakkin and Torden were starting to sweat as they eyed each other.

"I must say, you're a lot tougher than I thought!" exclaimed Jakkin.

"So are you," panted Torden. "But I'm not giving up just yet!"

"Very gutsy of you," smiled Jakkin. "Maybe we oughta make the match more interesting."

"You mean with this?" asked Torden as he opened his mouth and let out a strong breath of electricity. Jakkin managed to get out of the way, but he felt the sting of the electric breath.

"Not too bad," he chuckled. "But if you think that's hot stuff, well, get a load of this!"

Jakkin opened his mouth as a stream of flames formed inside. He then proceeded to aim them right at Torden. The blue dragon responded with his electric breath, which it clashed with Jakkin's fire breath. Both dragons struggled with their breaths as it moved back and forth, not knowing that they were created a ball mixed with electricity and fire that grew bigger in the centre of the ring. Opening their eyes and realising what was about to happen, they took off just time before the ball exploded. The crowd was stunned at the sight, and when the smoke cleared, they could see the dragons floating in the air.

"Impressive, buddy," said Jakkin. "But maybe we shouldn't do that here."

"You're right," said Torden. "I shall fight you in the air instead!"

The two dragons resumed fighting with Torden trying to ram Jakkin, which he avoided and in response charged at Torden, delivering punches and kicks while floating in the air. Both of them showed no signs of relenting until they finally went for a head-on collision at each other. Their final attack was so strong that the two dragons ended up falling. They have been fighting up so high in the air that they didn't notice they were going to land outside the ring. Jakkin opened his eyes and quickly gathered his remaining strength to float back onto the ring. Torden, on the other hand, crashed on the ground just a few metres away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I was a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z that I thought of making references and homages here in this story. See if you can spot them!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mystic Flame

**Chapter 4 – The Mystic Flame**

The crowd looked on, both shocked and excited from what they saw. It was an incredible show for them. While Jakkin landed safely on the ground, the announcer was stunned before finally regaining himself.

"The match is over!" he declared at last. "Torden is out the ring! That means Jakkin is the winner!"

Jakkin looked around at the applauding crowd feeling very speechless, and then he smiled modestly. In a moment, Torden groaned as he tried to get up, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed he was not in the ring. To his shock and dismay, he saw Jakkin basking at the cheering crowd. He couldn't believe that he, a professional taekwondo practitioner, would have lost. Just as Torden was about to stomp off into the resting room, Jakkin approached the blue dragon.

"Torden," he said. "Even though you may have lost to me, you have done very well back there."

"Say what?" asked Torden in confusion.

"I know you're probably upset about losin'," continued Jakkin. "But really, it's the fun of it all that counts."

Torden hesitated. "I… I don't know what to say," he said slowly. "Here I was being such a cocky show-off, and you're being nice to me after that?"

"You're more than just a rival, Torden," replied Jakkin. "I see you as a friend, one who I find something in common with, and your fightin' skills have really impressed me back there."

Gathering as much thought from Jakkin's unusually kind words, Torden smiled, knowing all too well that he was right. "Come here, you!" he said happily, and the two dragons hugged each other, leaving everyone swooning at this tender moment.

Draco felt tears sting his eyes. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," the Charizard gushed happily. "After a falling out earlier on, they made up!"

"Goes to show how much they value their friendship with each other," smiled Tails. "I'm very proud of them, Draco."

"I can hardly wait to congratulate Torden for finally becoming a bit more humble," said Lily.

"Me too," said Percival. "But it looks like we got an intermission before the final round begins."

"Come on, Draco," said Cynder as she got up. "Let's get a bite to eat. It should recover you of those happy tears."

* * *

Back at the resting room, Jakkin and Torden talked endlessly about their match. For the first time ever, they were not arguing over who is the strongest as they finally agreed that they were equal in strength.

"Hey, Jakkin," said Torden. "I'm sorry if I have gotten a bit too over my head back then, I only have pride in my abilities."

"There's nothin' wrong with being a bit too sure of your own self every now and then," replied Jakkin. "I admit I had been like that too during our little rivalry."

"We should have a rematch one day," smiled Torden. "I can only hope I will beat you next time."

Jakkin chuckled. "You're gonna have to try harder in order to do so," he said.

"Hey, who's that approaching?" asked Torden all of a sudden as he looked up.

Jakkin and Torden stood up after sitting for a short while, and they saw the Mystic Flame coming towards them.

"Um, hello?" they greeted with uncertainty.

"So, Jakkin and Torden," said the Mystic Flame in a rather feminine-sounding yet deep voice. "I am very pleased with the way you were with each other after your match. That is a sign of true sportsmanship."

"Thanks for the compliment, Mystic Flame," said Jakkin. "Just wonderin', what brought ya here to talk to us?"

"As you know, Jakkin, our match is coming up soon," replied the Mystic Flame. "I am making sure that you are ready for it."

"I most certainly am!" exclaimed Jakkin.

"Absolutely splendid," smiled the Mystic Flame. "One thing to keep in mind, though, is that I will be testing you."

Jakkin was confused. "What do you mean exactly?" he asked.

"You'll find out once we start our fight," replied the Mystic Flame, and he turned around gracefully. "I shall see you in the ring very soon."

As the Mystic Flame went outside, Jakkin and Torden exchanged glances at each other.

"That is one weird guy," said Torden.

"Yeah," agreed Jakkin. "But whatever he's got in mind, I'm up for the challenge."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time for your match now!"

Sure enough, the attendants came to the room. "Jakkin!" they called. "Let's get going for the final match!"

Jakkin straightened himself as he joined the attendants. "Well, I'm off the face the Mystic Flame," he said. "I shall do my best, Torden."

"Good luck, Jakkin!" smiled Torden as he gave his friend a thumbs-up.

* * *

As Jakkin and the Mystic Flame stepped onto the ring in the arena, the crowd was cheering with anticipation for who will be the Champion of the tournament.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for, ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "The final round is underway! Here we have Jakkin the Surian Dragon from Texas, USA, and the Mystic Flame, whose location is unknown! Whoever wins this match will be named Champion of the China Martial Arts Tournament! Let's hear it for them!"

Jakkin felt a bit nervous unlike in his previous match with Torden. Although he may be a strong dragon, he had a strange that somehow, the Mystic Flame is a lot stronger than he looks. After a long silence, the Mystic Flame finally spoke.

"Jakkin," he began. "Now that we're here, I have a very important favour to ask of you."

This made Jakkin raise an eyebrow. The Mystic Flame, at a place and time where they're supposed to be fighting, is asking him to do something. "Excuse me?" he asked. "What is it that you are having in mind before we get this started?"

"That Elemental Brooch you are wearing," said the Mystic Flame calmly. "I'd like to see you make use of it during our match."

"But, how do you about my Elemental Brooch?"

"I am just a guy who knows all about mysterious artefacts and jewellery," replied the Mystic Flame.

While the crowd was starting to become restless and demanding the two competitors to fight, Cynder and her friends wondered what was happening down in the arena.

"They don't seem to be doing anything other than just talking," said Percival. "What is it that the Mystic Flame has in mind for Jakkin?"

"The Mystic Flame wants him to use his Elemental Brooch," replied Cynder. "I don't know about you, and you can call it strange, but it seems as if this guy is someone that we already know."

Tails said nothing, but he is looking forward to seeing how the match will turn. He is also quite certain that the Mystic Flame will win the fight.

"Okay, fine," said Jakkin. "If you want me to use my brooch, then so it shall be!"

Jakkin took out his Elemental Brooch and fastened it on his shirt. In an instant, he started flashing, and as he glowed brighter, a brown-orange aura formed around him with shards of earth circling him in circular fashion. Everyone was amazed at the transformation, even Cynder and her friends. Torden looked on feeling very excited at what he was seeing.

The Mystic Flame stood in awe at Jakkin's increased strength. "That power…" he exclaimed. "It's beyond extraordinary!"

Indeed, Jakkin has become even stronger after harnessing the power of his brooch. He looked like a different dragon too, with his mane lengthened and his muscle mass all bulked up. "Now then," he said with determination and a bit of impatience. "Do we begin our fight?"

"Yes," said the Mystic Flame. "But before we do, I must undergo my own transformation to keep things even."

The Mystic Flame was about to start his move when suddenly a laser blast came out of nowhere and exploded right between Jakkin and the Mystic Flame. The crowd panicked, but Cynder and her friends stayed calm.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Draco as he held a frightened Darky close to him.

Tails turned to the direction of the blast, and to his disbelief, he saw what attacked. "Not them again," he groaned.

"What is it, Tails?" asked Draco.

"Look what's up in the sky," said Cynder as she saw what Tails saw as well.

The familiar evil laughter echoed as a cruiser battleship came into view, and piloting the battleship was the Pyre Squad trio.


	5. Chapter 5: Identity Revealed

**Chapter 5 – Identity Revealed**

"Thought you missed us?" jeered Ciara as she brought the battleship closer to the stadium.

The announcer stood in shock as he held onto his microphone very tightly. "What is the meaning of all this?" he managed to ask.

"It looks like those three are out to stir up trouble," grumbled the Mystic Flame.

Jakkin scowled. "Oh, we know those dirtbags," he said with discontent. "They're the Pyre Squad, and they belong to a gang of dragons who call themselves the Obsidian Devourers."

"So noteworthy of you to introduce us to the people and tell them what we're all about," said Scorcher.

"Now we're going to show you what we do best!" declared Ciara.

"And that of course, is evildoing!" cackled Cronk as he pushed a button on a remote he was holding. In response, two slots on the battleship's underside opened, and a pair of arms emerged from within. The two arms reached down and grabbed the China Martial Arts Tournament Champion Belt from a velvet cushion where it rested.

"What are you guys doing?!" exclaimed the announcer. "You're ruining the tournament!"

"That's the idea, you chump!" mocked Ciara as she clutched the belt. "We're going to take this champion belt and sell it for millions!"

"But before we go, we must end their tournament with a blast!" laughed Scorcher.

The Pyre Squad aimed the battleship's laser cannon and started firing away all over the stadium. Everyone started panicking and ran all over the place, trying to avoid getting hit. Cynder and her friends remained calm as they make their plan to stop the terrible trio.

"This is outright disgraceful!" said Percival angrily.

"I know! We got to do something!" exclaimed Tails.

"Draco, you and Lily stay with Darky!" shouted Cynder. "Percival and I will take care of the Pyre Squad!"

"Alright, but be careful," warned Draco.

"Come on!" urged Cynder as she and Percival flew straight to the battleship. They tried their hardest to put a dent on the ship, but found that it was very durable to their wing and tail blows.

"Ha! You really think you can deal damage to this cruiser's metal! It's highly resistant!" laughed Ciara.

"Don't think your Alpha form can help too, Cynder," taunted Scorcher. "We've made sure it can sustain damage you would dish out in that form."

The Pyre Squad laughed cruelly, but not for long when Torden made a bull charge at the battleship's hull, causing it to tilt to the side.

"Good going, Torden!" cheered Percival. "You stopped them!"

Torden could only stick his tongue out with pride, but just when it seemed as if they had won, the battleship regains itself showing no signs of damage.

"B-but, but that's impossible!" he spluttered with shock.

"Nice try, fool!" sniggered Cronk. "But not even you can help out your pathetic friends."

"Uh-oh," said Percival. "This can't be good."

The battleship's arms reached out and knocked Torden, then Percival, and finally Cynder, sending them down to the stadium below. Just in the nick of time, Draco and Lily flew to the rescue as they caught the three dragons by their paws. As they recovered, Cynder, Torden, and Percival were able to fly again.

Cynder sighed with relief. "Draco! Lily! Thanks for saving us!"

"It was a pleasure!" exclaimed Lily happily.

"Let's get back down," said Draco. "It seems we're out of options on stopping the Pyre Squad."

"I know," said Cynder sadly. "We really tried…"

The Pyre Squad looked down on the crowd, now at their mercy. "So, any last words before we blow you to kingdom come?"

"As a matter of fact, we do!" said a voice all of a sudden.

* * *

Confused, the Pyre Squad scanned around the sky, trying to figure out where the voice came from. It was then when two glowing figures floated upwards facing them. It was Jakkin and the Mystic Flame in their powered forms, and they looked displeased with the trio.

"You have really crossed the line this time," growled Jakkin. "Now get ready for some pain!"

"Oh, really?" sneered Ciara. "Do you think you can beat us when we Cynder's Alpha form won't be able to do damage to us?"

"Don't forget I'm in this, too!" declared the Mystic Flame.

"Who are you, insect?" asked Scorcher.

"Doesn't matter, let's waste these two before we get out of here," said Cronk. "They'll be a piece of cake."

The Pyre Squad fired their shots at Jakkin and the Mystic Flame, only to find that they barely left any burns on them due to the energy shields protecting them.

"Now, show these goons what you're made of!" cried the Mystic Flame.

"You got it!" nodded Jakkin, and he unleashed a barrage of sandstone shards which rip and tore through the stunned Pyre Squad and tarnished their battleship. He then slowly readies himself for a charge attack. The Mystic Flame joined in too. The Pyre Squad were frozen with horror as they watched them glow brightly right before their eyes. At last, Jakkin and the Mystic Flame charged and rammed through the battleship. The cruiser sputtered as electric sparks circled around it, and then it exploded, propelling the Pyre Squad across the horizon.

The crowd ducked and covered as debris fell all over the stadium. The announcer managed to grab the Champion belt when he saw it falling through the debris. Fortunately, it was not dented at the slightest. He then looked up at the sky, hoping to find Jakkin and the Mystic Flame. In an instant, Jakkin landed on the ring, battered but not downed, and in his normal state.

"Jakkin!" called the announcer. "You're alright, but what about…?"

"Don't worry," assured Jakkin. "I got the Mystic Flame. He's safe in my paws."

The announcer wept his brow, relieved that both fighters are okay. Jakkin checked on the Mystic Flame. "Mystic Flame, you're not hurt, are you?"

But Jakkin became surprised when he noticed that the Mystic Flame's mask was gone, disintegrated from the explosion. He saw a familiar face where the mask used to be, that of a cat with purple hair, amber eyes, eyelashes, and a bindi on the forehead, including streams of hair that stretched down with violet tips.

The Mystic Flame was Blaze the Cat.

"I don't believe my eyes!" exclaimed the announcer. "The Mystic Flame's true self has been revealed!"

The crowd was astonished, including Draco, Darky, Lily, and Percival. Cynder and Tails were the only ones who were not surprised.

"I had a feeling that the Mystic Flame was nothing more but a disguise," said Cynder.

"That's my Blaze!" smiled Tails. "She sure loves to impersonate as a man on every occasion, and this wasn't the first time she has done that."

"Blaze?" asked Jakkin doubtfully. "You're the Mystic Flame?"

"You have guessed correctly, Jakkin," replied Blaze. "And I want to thank you for breaking my fall after we have destroyed the Pyre Squad's battlecruiser."

"Um, excuse me, miss," the announcer stepped in. "We could get you a replacement mask, if you feel like you can't fight."

"No, that will not be necessary," said Blaze as she returned to her starting position. "Now is the time to continue the match."

"Um, if you say so," replied the announcer as the stepped down the ring. He then turned to the audience and regained himself. "Ladies and gentleman," he shouted suddenly. "The match between Jakkin and the Mystic Flame has been resumed!"

The crowd cheered wildly and loudly as the two fighters stared at each other.

"Okay, Jakkin," said Blaze. "I am going to test you to see if your worthy of becoming the Champion of this tournament!"

Jakkin smiled confidently. "I am ready whenever you are, Blaze!" he called. "I will win this match for sure!"

"We shall she," replied Blaze. "Do your best!"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So the secret to the Mystic Flame has been revealed! He, or should I say she, is Blaze the Cat! Who will be the victor and Champion of the tournament? You decide!


	6. Chapter 6: Torden's Reward

**Chapter 6 – Torden's Reward**

With the final round beginning once again, Jakkin and Blaze charged at each other. The two fought with great determination. Jakkin attempted to use to his fire breath on Blaze, but she deflected the breath with her fire shield.

"You should know I am alit with flames," said Blaze. "Therefore, fire breaths cannot affect me."

"Is that so?" replied Jakkin. "In that case, I shall engage in close combat with you!"

Jakkin delivered a flurry of punches and kicks which Blaze dodged very quickly while she combined her own moves with pyrokinetic techniques. The crowd, especially Cynder and her friends, looked in awe at the spectacle. It was even more intense than the fight between Jakkin and Torden, and they could only wonder in suspense on who will emerge victorious.

As both fighters started to show signs of fatigue, Jakkin goes all out, kicks Blaze high up in the air, and as she lands, he delivers another kick which sends sailing across the ring. It seems as if Blaze was going to lose the match when she goes over the ring, but miraculously, she barely manages to grab a foothold on the edge and eases back to the ring. She then attempts to knock Jakkin out of the ring with her Burst Dash attack, but Jakkin responded with his own charge attack. Friction between the two grew stronger and stronger as they collided with each other, which triggered an explosion that launches them up in the air and then they both crashed to the ground. Jakkin and Blaze managed to get themselves back up, but they were so battered that they were unable to use their special attacks due to using up all their energy. As a result, they resorted to their physical movements, which culminated in them charging at each other one more time. They delivered a jump kick, and both struck each other simultaneously. They collapsed back first to the ground, unable to fight any more. The referee came and counted to ten, but neither of them got up when he did.

"The first one to stand up and proclaim as the champion becomes the winner!" he declared.

Jakkin was the first to move, but as he struggled to stand up, he ultimately falls on his back again. Blaze slowly lifted herself up, and after she managed to stand up, she stood silent for a few moments. "I – AM – THE – CHAMPION!" she burst out at last.

The crowd cheered incredibly loud. Tails joined in too.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a champion!" shouted the announcer. "The Mystic Flame is the Champion of the China Martial Arts Tournament!"

Blaze was overwhelmed by the applause as she looked all around the cheering crowd. She blushed modestly, yet was so proud that she had won the tournament.

* * *

At the end of the tournament, Blaze was given the Champion belt and the prize money. Everyone cheered excitedly as she was asked to step into the podium to make her speech at what she felt about participating.

"It has been an honour to take part in such an opportunity to demonstrate my fighting skills," she said. "I'd like to thank you all for showing me such support, but there's some people I'd like to thank the most."

The people applauded and Blaze raised her hand to quiet them down.

"First of all," she began. "I will like to thank Miles Prower, best known as Tails, for his support throughout the tournament."

More applause ushered while Tails blushed at being mentioned.

"Secondly, I'd like to give my acknowledgements to Jakkin as he fought gallantly and saved the tournament from the Obsidian Devourers, and lastly, I want Torden to come up to the podium."

Torden was confused since he clearly didn't make it to the final, but he did was Blaze requested.

"Torden," said Blaze. "You have shown that despite your cockiness, you were a good sport after losing to Jakkin, so I am pleased to announce that we have something special for you."

"Me? Something special?" asked Torden.

"Yes, absolutely," smiled Blaze. "May the Emperor of China come up here, please?"

Cynder and her friends could only wonder what was happening while the others around them bowed in respect as the Emperor made his was importantly to the podium.

The Emperor smiled at the blue dragon. "So, you must be Torden?" he asked.

Torden was unsure of what to say. "Uh, yes, Your Honour, I am," he replied with utmost respect.

"I have been expecting you, because we've been given something that we were told was meant for you," said the Emperor. "And since you've shown a sense of sportsmanship following your loss, not to mention your attempt at thwarting the Obsidian Devourers' plans, you truly are deserving of this reward."

The Emperor beckoned two of his council members to step forward, and they holding a crimson box that was lined with gold. Torden was amazed but curious about the whole development. "What's inside this box?" he asked.

"You shall find out real soon," said the Emperor. "Thank you for participating in our Martial Arts Tournament."

* * *

Shortly after Blaze's speech, she shared the prize money with Tails, Cynder, and Draco. She also invited them along with the rest of the dragons out to a dinner. They had a huge banquet of Chinese food, something that Draco, Jakkin, and Darky couldn't be any happier for.

"Eat up, you guys," smiled Blaze. "There's plenty of food for all."

As Draco, Jakkin, and Darky ate ravenously, Blaze turned to Cynder. "So, Cynder," she began. "You didn't consider participating in the tournament?"

"I just only want to check out how it is," replied Cynder. "Still, who knows, maybe I might be a participant along with Draco one day."

"That's good to hear," said Blaze. "I just wanted to have chance to fight with you one day."

"You know we have done a lot of sparring before since the day you took me as your pupil," said Cynder.

"Yes, I remember that," replied Blaze. "But I'm talking about a serious match where we try to give it all we got."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Cynder.

Blaze then turned to Torden. "Hey, Torden, aren't you going to see what's inside the box the Emperor has given you?" she asked.

"Oh, of course I'm going to!" exclaimed Torden. He opened the box and to his amazement was a shiny piece of jewellery with a very familiar shape. "Is that…?"

"Indeed, it is," smiled Blaze. "I suggest you try it on right now."

Doing as Blaze has said, Torden took the brooch out of the box and examined it. It had a vermilion gem with a lightning bolt shaped on its centre.

"This is incredible!" said Torden with delight. "It looks just like Cynder's, Jakkin's, and Lily's!"

"It gets even better once you put it on, Torden," said Tails. "Just attach it to your shirt and see what happens."

Torden did just that, and then the gemstone on his brooch started to glow, followed by an orange-yellow aura emanating around him. He could feel the amazing surging effects as lightning crackled around the aura. Soon after, the aura vanished and the gemstone stopped glowing. Torden almost he felt like jumping with joy.

"Oh, yes!" he cried exuberantly. "That was really illuminous, so magnetic, so electrifying!"

"You have just harnessed the powers of the Thunder Brooch," said Blaze. "It is rightfully made for you, but you must only use it when it is needed."

"I will for sure," promised Torden. "Thank you so much for this gift, Blaze!"

"You're welcome," smiled Blaze.

"Oh, and Jakkin," said Torden as he eyed his rival and friend. "Nice going defeating the Obsidian Devourers. I felt as if I have found mutual respect for you."

"Same here, dude," said Jakkin. "I'm glad you and I have settled our little tension before the tournament, and let's hope that next time we will be more competitive in a healthy way."

Torden smiled as he focused on his Elemental Brooch. He could hardly wait to see what it would do to him after witnessing Cynder and Jakkin's transformations from their respected brooches.

Draco belched after eating a large plate full of dim sums. "Oh, boy!" he exclaimed. "That sure was quite a feast, I must say!"

Cynder could only nod back with a little smile. She then looked at Darky and her other friends, knowing that now that they have found four of the Elemental Brooches, they only have two more left. After such an eventful day of witnessing the tournament, Cynder gazes at the night sky outside, wondering what surprises will await them as they continue their journey.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Another adventure is done for now! It was a lot of fun writing something martial arts related. New allies await in the next story!


End file.
